010616- Pale and Persistent
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ HIVE. CAT made AT an OP. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Aaisha walks into the room a bit dazed, three boxes piled up in her arms as she gently pushes the door open. She almost forgets to look around for Lorrea, but she stops near the entrance and peers around the room as if it was a second thought. CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Lorrea is still sitting on the bean bag, where she was left- but now she has her saber- her rather simple, familiar one- sitting with the blade laying across her lap. Her claws slowly tap against the metal, even as she glances towards Aaisha, for a moment, her scowl fading. It's only a glance, before she's looking at the saber again, and she doesn't say anything. CAT: Her eyes settle on Lorrea, blinking at the scowl fading off her face and she slowly puts the boxes down making sure none of them would fall. "I left you taking a nap didn't I? Why so grump now?" CAT: "erribus is an idiot," Lorrea grumbles. Her claws keep tapping against the metal. CAT: She frowns, coming out of her daze as she walks over shooing Lorrea just a bit so she can sit down. "What'd he do?" CAT: Lorrea stashes the saber back into her strifedeck. "he decided to tellll me how bad it was that llorrcan died, and how horrrriblle he was." She scoots aside, a bit. "and of courrse he doesn't know when to stop tallking and just starrrts apolllogizing forrr everrrything." CAT: Aaisha sits down on the beanbag, curling up her legs and placing her chin on her hand. "Of course. I'm sure it was a shock but... Lorcan is still with us." She sighs, "A lot of us seem to be doing that lately... and for some reason it seems to be the male trolls." CAT: Her eyebrows raise as she take on a wry tone. CAT: "they're being alllll mopey and it's infurrriating." Lorrea crosses her arms. CAT: "as though herrrr dying was some sorrrrt of terrribllle and catastrrrrophic thing." CAT: "Heh, it is a little infurriating. Apologizing when their quadrant just died, I'd expect more rage," Aaisha reaches out and briefly strokes Lorrea's hair, "For them it was. Eribus at least watched it... Wouldn't you be reacting the same way if this self of mine were killed? Well. Feeling the same way. I imagine you'd be a bit more growly and Heliux might not have legs anymore." CAT: "they're not doing anything with it, though. they're just sitting arrround being uselllless, and errribus was fine with just... being lllike that." Lorrea leans towards Aaisha a bit, her voice lowering. "at llleast if something happened to you i'd be doing something to fix things." CAT: "I think you'd be running around trying to fix the wrong things," her voice is a quiet murmur, "They're sitting around because well, there's nothing they can do about it. Lorcan is in the Archives for now and I imagine we have to repair her body, maybe a good time to practice for more..." She reaches out again brushing at Lorrea's hair. CAT: "You still have her body don't you?" CAT: "yes, and that's because therrre isn't realllly anything to fix, herrre," CAT: "So you can imagine how frustrating it is for them can't you?" CAT: "they're not even being frrrrrrustrrrrated, though..." Lorrea grumbles. CAT: "Mm, well Nyarla was and is certainly frustrated. I think Lorcan has just calmed him down... Eribus actually saw it. Frustration isn't all grumbles it can be moping too." CAT: "Did you clear out her sylladex?" CAT: "no. that seems lllike something forrr someone that isn't me to do. and theirrr frrrustrrration isn't doing anything worrrrth anything. they're busy thrrrowing blllame instead of trrrying to come to terrrms with it." CTT ceased responding to memo. CAT: "Okay, well Heliux should have her head. I can clean her up and perhaps try and reconnect them. Well does frustration have to do anything? Sometimes it's just frustration and even worse loathing." CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, looking away. Her arms remain crossed. CAT: Aaisha gently pokes Lorrea's shoulder, "I'm sorry am I making it worse?" CAT: "no." CAT: "Mmm, are you sure?" CAT: "errrribus was just so busy telllling me how horrrribllle he was. and nyarrrllla does that too." CAT: "it's irrrrrrrritating." CAT: "Ohgosh is he in on that habit now too?" She sighs. "We'll have to beat it out of them. There's really no point in them doing that." CAT: "exactllllllllly." CAT: "It's even worse when they have you on some sort of pedastal. Can't even put yourself down properly around them but they fight for the honor." CAT: "errrribus thinks that i'm an epitome of herrrroism." CAT: "That's your theme isn't it?" Aaisha chuckles. CAT: "welllll yes but it means that he strrruggllles to llllisten to me." CAT: "You could use the theme to your advantage... take him on as your apprentice and give him life long lessons? Heh." CAT: "ffffffuck no. i don't need him acting morrre llike me. it allrrrrready got him shot once." CAT: "Pffhehe, I really have no idea what makes all of you so keen on throwing yourselves in front of me." CAT: "llllong lllive the emprrrress." CAT: Her laugh turns a little bitter, "No one should have to die for just one person. And too many have gotten hurt for my sake." CAT: Lorrea turns, to lightly- and carefully, given her wounds- hug Aaisha. "i did what i did because i refuse to lllose you to something as stupid as anterrra's judgement." CAT: She returns the hug, her voice quiet when she replies, "I know. I'm just tired of seeing people I care about get hurt... I was afraid it was going to be like Serios and Nyarla all over again." CAT: "it woullllld take morrrre than that to killll me." CAT: "It almost did." CAT: "harrrdllly. barrrrellly a scrrrratch." CAT: "Pff Lorrea you're having trouble breathing of all things." CAT: "just a scrrrrratch," CAT: "Lorrea," she takes the jadeblood's face in her hands, looking at her with worried eyes, "I. I can't force you not to do that. But please. Take care of yourself?" CAT: Lorrea just stares at Aaisha, for a few moments. And then she cracks a rather toothy grin. "of courrrrrse?" CAT: Aaisha keeps her gaze, frowning. "...That sounded like a question." CAT: "... i willlll." Lorrea's brow furrows, slightly. CAT: She nods to herself, pulling Lorrea back into the hug. "Okay." CAT: "you don't need to worrrrry about me," CAT: "Of course I do, you're my moirail." CAT: "And I think you'd be upset if I transferred all my worry to Nyarla heh." CAT: "he's the one morrrrre lllikelllly to do something worrrrth worrrrying about," CAT: "i know my llllimits." CAT: "..I can't even disagree with you," her frown deepens, "I feel like he doesn't talk to me?" CAT: "he woullllldn't even tallllk to me when i was his moirrrraillll, and wonderrred why it wasn't worrrrrrking." CAT: "Heh," she's go quiet for a moment, before speaking again a soft blush on her cheeks, "It felt off when we were together last time?" CAT: "... what do you mean?" CAT: Aaisha shrugs, "It just felt different... almost like he wasn't all there? I don't know." CAT: "...We were talking about wigglers before hand but he seemed fine.." CAT: "right," CAT: "Sorry, does the topic bother you? CAT: "no, it's fine, what is it?" CAT: She lets out a gusty sigh, "Does.. does Nyarla know he can say no?" CAT: "he can alllrrrready barrrrellly handlllle being tollld it himselllllf, that's prrrobablllly a parrrt of the prrrobllem." CAT: Something in between a whine and a grunt sounds from Aaisha's throat. CAT: "... it's something that he'lllll grrrrow out of, i hope." CAT: "He should know he can tell me no," her voice is thick with unshed tears. CAT: "... he willlll," CAT: "i'm surrrre of it." CAT: "He didn't a few hours ago." CAT: "but he willll." CAT: "really?" CAT: "... i think so?" CAT: "he's spent a lllllot of time confused, llllatellllllly." CAT: There's a small chuckle and Aaisha is burying her nose into Lorrea's hair. "Yes. Yes he has but I'm his matesprit why.. why would he be confused around me? He can talk to me." CAT: "but he may stilllll be mad about everrrrything that happened?" CAT: "He did say he was mad, but he also said he wanted to spend time with me... We were talking it was nice.. This is twice now." CAT: "what?" CAT: "Glissa's punishment for him," her voice is even quieter now. CAT: "... which was you, wasn't it?" Lorrea sounds remarkably confused. CAT: "taking you?" CAT: "Yes, it.." she takes a deep breath and nods, before laughing, "'The sooner this is done the sooner I'm gone.'" CAT: "I hurt him." CAT: "... what?" CAT: "what???" CAT: "I'd spent thousands of sweeps being abused and he had to see me like that, Glissa all over me and then... I barely recgonized him I was trying to undress him I assumed.." her breaths are starting to come faster. CAT: "Glissa always told me it was what he wanted." CAT: Lorrea silently tightens the hug. CAT: "Lorrea I.. I don't want to hurt him like that." CAT: "talllllllllllk to him? i'm surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre he coullld underrrrrrrrrstand," Lorrea's voice is a barely contained growl. CAT: Aaisha takes a deep breath, holding it trying to get her breathing back to even. "I.. I'm scared to." CAT: "why arrrrrrrrrrre you scarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred?" CAT: "What, what if I push him.. away? I. Ohgosh I can't stop thinking about it now. I. He's not forcing himself to be with me?" CAT: "... no? that woullllld be ridiculllllous. you're not going to push him away. don't worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry." CTA ceased responding to memo. CAT: She laughs, hiccuping, "That's so many r's Lorrea." CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything. Her grip tightens. She's carefully keeping her breathing level. CAT: Aaisha's quiet, choking down on the sobs coming from her throat. CAG: There is a light padding of shoes on steps as Eribus makes his way to the spot marked as Aaisha's room on the map, occassionally broken by panted breaths. CAT: Her ear fins vibrate, hiccuping she looks up, "I, w-who?" CAT: Lorrea's eyes are shut, and her hearing is less than extraordinary. She starts to hum, lowly and evenly. CAG: There is a slight knock on the frame of the door before Eribus walks in meekly. CAT: She's been leaning back into Lorrea, lulled by the humming and still hiccuping. She only blinks as Eribus enters, her brows furrowing just slightly. CAT: Lorrea doesn't react. She is focused. CAG: "U-uh... Hey.." CAT: Lorrea stops humming. CAT: Aaisha's arms tighten around Lorrea and she frowns as the humming stops, biting her lip to stop returning sobs. CAG: "I went looking for a while... I just wanted to personally appolgize like I said Lorrea.." Eribus looks between Aaisha and Lorrea with a bit of a look "I uh... Didn't interrupt anything, did I?" CAG: "I'm sorry if I did... Didn't know you would both be here" CAT: "i tollllld you not to llllook forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr me." CAT: "i tollllllld you not to apollllllogize to me morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre." CAT: She grimaces and looks away from Eribus shrugging a shoulder. Aaisha hides her face in the crook of Lorrea's neck. CAT: Lorrea's breath catches, and her grip on Aaisha loosens, slightly, but she doesn't move. CAG: "Lorrea, I need to appologize to you, and I should also appologize for interrupting as well... If its any consolation.. I've.. I've gotten over it" CAG: "Most of it" CAG: "I'm sorry I acted like a wriggler..." CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, but Aaisha can *feel* the growl. Eribus can hear it. CAT: Aaisha whines low in her throat in response, curling closer to Lorrea if she can. CAG: Eribus flinches at the growl, backing up just a bit. CAT: The growl slowly subsides, and Lorrea is quiet. CAT: The whine from Aaisha subsides alongside the growl, and she's peering at Eribus with tear-red eyes over Lorrea's shoulder. CAG: "Lorrea, I've got something to fight for... Like you wanted me to be... I see that now" CAT: Lorrea's voice is low, and sharp. "Good." CAG: "Aaisha... Are you alright?" CAT: She sighs, blinking wearily in his direction. After a moment of silence she lifts her hand and makes a so-so gesture. CAT: "Is that allllll that you had to say, Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrribus." CAG: "I.. I guess... But its just gotten a bit lonesome waiting down there for anyone else.. I really don't want to bother" CAT: "Sorry.." her voice is tiny when she speaks, her hand back down and holding onto Lorrea. CAT: "What arrrrrrrrrrrrrre you saying, Errrrrrrrrrrrrribus." CAG: "I'm saying I've been left alone in a large empty room and would like to be with... With friends, for better or worse" CAT: "That is unfurrrrrrrrtunate." CAT: "Lorrea why the fur," Aaisha growns quietly, "You don't... your lusus isn't even right." CAT: "Errrrrrribus' llllllusus has furrr." CAT: (groans*) CAT: "Loooorreaaa" CAT: "Aaaaaaishaa." CAG: "I wonder about my Lusus... Wonder how its doing and all..." CAT: "Mmmmnoooo it's probably fine.." CAT: "It's prrrrobabllly saferrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." CAG: Eribus slides down the frame of the door onto the floor. "I... I don't know... Its all up in the air really" CAT: "Speaking of up in the airrrrrrrr, shoulllld we sorrrrrrrrt thrrrrough LLorrrrrcan's sylllllladex now." CAT: "Loooooooooorrea. CAT: "Unlllless Errrrrrrrrrribus should lllllleave forrrrrrrrrr that." CAG: "No... No I'm fine.." CAT: "I'm not moooving." CAT: "It willllll wait." CAG: "I'm sure Lorcan would like her stuff when she comes..." CAT: "Of courrrrrrrrrrrrrrse." CAT: Lorrea's eyes are still shut. CAT: "Yes. We'll get it later... and maybe clean her up... when you're not watching." CAG: "If... If you insist" CAT: Lorrea is quiet. CAG: "Lorrea, you doing alright? Feeling any better?" CAT: "No." CAG: "Oh..." CAT: Aaisha curls around Lorrea, sighing and closing her eyes. "..I'm napping. Wake me up when Serios calls." CAT: "... Okay," CAT: Lorrea's claws move to lightly brush through Aaisha's hair. CAG: "Lorrea... I really am trying to appologize to you... What else can I do to prove it?" CAT: "you don't have to prrrove it." Lorrea's voice is much lower. CAT: She sighs again, shoulders slowly relaxing as she drifts off. CAT ceased responding to memo. CAG: "What then? Why the hostility?" CAT: "because you chose this time of any to go against what i wanted and interrrrupt something imporrrtant." CAT: "you didn't have to apolllllogize to me in perrrrrson." CAG: "I'm... I'm sorry... I really didn't know I would end up interrupting something" CAT: "i wasn't just being alllloof with not tellllling you wherrrre i was." CAT: "everrrrrything i do, i have a good reason forrrrr." CAG: "I... I know" CAG: "Do... Do you forgive me though?" CAT: "yes." CAG: "... Thank you" CAT: "woulllld you mind lllletting the emprrrrrress nap in peace, though?" CAG: "I.. I guess... But don't expect me to go down all those steps again so soon... But I'll leave the room certainly" CAT: "alllrright," CAT: "thanks." CAG: Eribus stands back up, clutching the frame of the door as he does so. He waves a half-hearted farewell to Lorrea before he leaves. CAT: Lorrea offers a faint and careful nod, her claws still brushing through Aaisha's hair. Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus